


This Play between the Sheets

by Stefanyeah



Series: Runner in the Night [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A Dancer and his Ninja try something new





	This Play between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember my little stalker ninja and his dancer lover? Yupp, they’re back.
> 
> I do have a few ideas for their future, but since I’ll be only re-visiting them now and then, there’s no point in holding back the chapters until I’m finished with the whole thing. However, new characters are introduced/mentioned who will make an appearance at some point. ;)
> 
> The title is nicked from a Depeche Mode song. ;)
> 
> Beta'd by Tamar. :)

**Title:** This Play between the Sheets  
 **Author:**   
**Pairing:** BellDom  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** A Dancer and his Ninja try something new  
 **Warnings:** some very light BDSM plays  
 **Betas:**   
**Disclaimer:** I‘m sure all of us are aware that the events playing out in this piece of writing are untrue, never happened, most likely never will happen. I‘m pretty sure we all know that the other is perfectly aware of this fact. We just accept it for the sake of this story as temporary truth. Which turns the words beneath the cut into fiction.

I don‘t own Muse or other publicly recognisable characters, the plot however is mine.

**Author‘s Notes:** Anyone remember my little stalker ninja and his dancer lover? Yupp, they’re back.

I do have a few ideas for their future, but since I’ll be only re-visiting them now and then, there’s no point in holding back the chapters until I’m finished with the whole thing. However, new characters are introduced/mentioned who will make an appearance at some point. ;)

The title is nicked from a Depeche Mode song. ;)

 

 

Once again, Matthew cowered on the beams above the Royal Peacock’s stage. He let his eyes wander through the room. Tonight seemed to be a calm night. No-one was drunk out of their mind, nor did anyone try to climb on stage yet.

It had been three months, two weeks and five days since Matthew had left his clan. He still expected former clan members to turn up to confront him about his treachery. But then, he had officially left the clan, all the protocols had been paid attention to and Matthew was practically dead to the Bellamy Clan.

He had sneaked into the grounds one more time, though. There was just one little thing he hadn’t been able to let go of: A letter from his mother, still sitting unread in his pocket. Nevertheless, his foray into his former home had brought some surprising revelations.

Matthew shook his head and looked down again. The night was drawing to an end and Christopher just announced Cuvée Paradis. Matthew shifted. He knew Dominic would be performing with feathered fans tonight. Dominic had also promised a private show later.

The crowd cheered for a brief moment and then fell silent with as the first notes from the piano wafted through the room and Dominic slowly walked onstage. Matthew sighed. Dominic, beautiful, enticing Dominic.

The blond went by the moniker Cuvée Paradis and was the star of the small ensemble. When he danced, everyone in the room was silent in rapt attention. He was a flirt on stage, brushing his feathers and fans along the chins of the women and men in the first row. Matthew had to get used to it. During his first weeks at the Royal Peacock, he had to remind himself, that after all was done and the night’s curtain fell on the stage, the remainder of the night and even the day belonged to Matthew.

Apart from Dominic, there were three dancers at the Royal Peacock.

There was Lilac Les Amour, a beautiful woman with the dark complexion of the Mediterranean. Her lush black hair wafted in curls around her shoulders, tips dyed purple. Her dance was sensual, filled with teasing, feathers and veiled promises. She also was an even bigger flirt than Dominic. She wasn't stopped by spouses or excuses, greeting everyone with a kiss and an offer for an unforgettable night.

The second female dancer was La Caperucita Roja. She was a pale woman with short, red hair, parading her spots prouder than any redhead Matthew had ever met. She was even smaller than Matthew, and her body was just as boyish. And yet, she managed to combine in her routines humour and elegance, twirling around the pole with marvellous concentration.

The second male performer was a lean, tall man who called himself Jacques Varieté. He wasn’t a dancer, but a trapeze artist, spinning through the room and flying through thin air amidst gasps and cheers. His body was without any hair and he changed his wigs and hats following a system depending on month and day.

Offstage, there was Tom, the barkeeper. He didn't speak much, but when he spoke, he made you trust him. Matthew had been suspicious of him. Was that man a spy, skilled in the art of gathering information? He seemed to be trustworthy enough, though, never parting with any information given to him in confidence.

There was also the concierge and caretaker John Table. He was a man with a past, a cane and a vermilion top hat, walking bend by old age. Grumpy, but skilled with any device that needed fixing and taking care of the patrons’ wardrobe. They had simply nodded at each other when they had been introduced, easily recognising the other as someone who’s past better remained unasked about. Working behind the stage with John was a silent and comfortable matter.

And of course, there was Christopher Wolstenholme, the owner of the house and piano player during the shows. He was the father and master of the ensemble, a tall man who kept his wild locks tied into a tail in his nape. His demeanour towards patrons was polite, but intimidating. Towards his employees, he was caring and supportive.

Dominic had had to talk and plead hard in order for Christopher to give Matthew a task at the Royal Peacock. Matthew had felt observed for weeks by his new boss, not daring to watch Dominic's performance for fear of rousing any misgivings and being sent packing.

As the weeks passed and Matthew made sure no accident whatsoever occurred and unsuspiciously leading drunk and obnoxious patrons out of the door, no-one thought of sending him away anymore.

The little cabaret was like a clan in many ways. A family off those without any blood family left, just as tightly knit, but much more forgiving and supportive of the failures and peculiarities of the individual.

Sometimes, someone would suggest to Matthew to try his luck on the stage. After all, he was always up in the beams, fixing ropes and sandbags, making sure the curtain would work flawlessly. But Matthew was content in his position behind the scenes. The suspicion of any spotlight was too ingrained in his being.

He preferred spending the shows up in the beams, only setting his feet on the ground if a patron stepped out of line and had to be _complimented_ out of the Peacock.

 

Matthew returned after Dominic, as always through the kitchen window. And as always, Matthew let his shoes drop to the floor to signal his arrival before moving through the apartment and checking they were indeed alone.

Satisfied to find no-one but his lover, Matthew let himself fall to the floor and walked towards Dominic.

Dominic was standing in front of the hearth, armed with a spatula and humming. Matthew wrapped his arms around Dominic's chest and dragged his nose along Dominic's throat, inhaling deeply.

„You've been irresistible tonight.“

Dominic chuckled and switched off the gas beneath his frying pan. „I knew you'd love the routine.“

„Feathers," Matthew just rasped. He placed a line of kisses along the tendon of Dominic's neck and pressed his groin further against Dominic. „You turn me on so much.“

Dominic moaned softly and turned in Matthew's arms. „You’ve become a lot bolder and open since the first time you’ve turned up in my bedroom,“ he whispered. „I like it.“

Matthew hummed and let his hand move further down Dominic’s back until he could cup the bum cheeks. Dominic giggled and lifted his left hand to Matthew’s cheek. He swallowed, a soft blush creeping onto Dominic’s cheeks. „You know,“ he whispered. „I… I’d like to play a certain game…“

„Yes?“ Matthew crooned.

„You know… those… special games,“ Dominic stuttered. „It’s just a fantasy I’ve got since years, but I never had a partner.“

„Special games,“ Matthew repeated and lifted an eyebrow.

„You know… Master and servant, giving up control…“

„I know of those games,“ Matthew admitted, carefully. Which role did Dominic want him to play?

Dominic moved his hand on Matthew’s cheek, stroking his fingertips softly over warm skin until his thumb brushed over Matthew’s lips.

„I… I wouldn’t hurt you,“ Dominic whispered. „I know how you hold onto your control and I understand that. If you don’t want to…“ Dominic closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were dark. „You’re so damn sexy when you’re pleading, Matthew. I can’t get this fantasy out of my head anymore. I want… I want you kneeling before me…“ He swallowed and looked down again, he let his hand fall from Matthew’s face, shifting as if to get out of Matthew’s arms.

Matthew chuckled and tightened his arms around Dominic. „Oh, Dominic, you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger since I first laid my eyes on you,“ Matthew purred and leant forward to whisper into Dominic’s ear. „My Master.“

Dominic shivered and moaned, his length noticeably hardening against Matthew’s. He reached up with both hands to cup Matthew’s face and leant forwards to brush their lips against each other.“I won’t go further than what you’re comfortable with, my blue ninja.“

„I know.“

 

_There will be rules when we're playing._

And that was why Matthew found himself kneeling on the floorboards in front of Dominic's bed, the wood was warming against his naked knees as Matthew was staring down. He heard Dominic moving behind him, all his senses concentrating on the sure steps and the occasional touch of a riding crop to his bare spine.

„Close your eyes, Matthew.“

_Rule One: You only speak when talked to and you always confirm my orders._

„Yes, Sir,“ Matthew whispered and closed his eyes. He drew a deep breath and held it. Just as he exhaled, Matthew felt a cloth coming to lie against his eyes and a knot being tied behind his head.

He felt his heart beating faster and his breathing speeding up, his fingers digging into his knees. He fought the urge to reach up and rip the blindfold off, digging his fingers even deeper into his knees.

„You know you can end this game any time,“ Dominic whispered.

_Rule Two: You will pick a safe word. The safe word will immediately end the game._

Matthew felt Dominic's hand resting warm in his nape. He drew another deep breath, feeling warmth spreading from Dominic's hand through his body. He shook his head. „I know, Master,“ he whispered. „I trust you.“

He heard a sharp gasp, a sudden intake of air that often happened when Matthew caressed a sensitive area of Dominic's body. He allowed himself to smile for a moment, knowing that Dominic took pleasure from this scene.

The hand disappeared from Matthew's body and he felt the crop moving up and down his spine again. Dominic's footsteps moved around him and with them, the crop until it was lying against Matthew's length.

Matthew shivered and whimpered, pressing his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

_Rule Three: I will only use the crop if you tell me you've been a bad boy. If you want toys to be used, you will either provide them or tell me about them so I can purchase them._

He felt Dominic’s fingers brush up his throat — thumb on the left, index and middle finger on the right side — until they took hold of Matthew’s chin. It wasn’t a forceful grab per se, almost gentle, but still, Matthew didn’t find it inside himself to move his head away. Even less so, when he felt warm air whisking along his lips and Dominic’s smell in his nose.

„You're doing good, Matthew,“ Dominic whispered, his lips almost close enough to touch. It was hard not to lean forward that tiny space to just feel them. „I'm proud of you.“

„Thank you, Sir,“ Matthew whispered. His toes twitched. Maybe he could get away with itching closer just a bit.

He didn’t, though. The fingers on his chin kept him locked in place until Dominic spoke again.

„Stand up and turn around.“

„Yes, Sir,“ Matthew whispered. He felt Dominic’s fingers gently pushing upwards.

Matthew rose easily and shifted around, following the steady push of Dominic’s fingers. He stopped when Dominic took his hand away and waited.

Footsteps were heard once again, circling Matthew, once, twice, thrice. No word was spoken, no contact of skin against skin or riding crop against skin. After a few steps, Matthew was sure he could feel Dominic's eyes on his skin, sweeping over his chest, lingering on his twitching length or parted lips.

He jolted when suddenly Dominic's hand cupped his left bum cheek.

"Get onto the bed, Matthew," Dominic whispered into Matthew's ear. "Lie on your back and stretch your arms above your head."

"Yes, Sir," Matthew whispered. He took a careful step forward, and another, stopping when he felt Dominic squeezing his bum.

Matthew slowly let his knees sink forward until they touched the bed frame. He continued crawling onto it and rolled onto his back. He moved his arms towards the headboard, resting them on the pillow and waiting once more.

Again, he could feel Dominic's eyes on his skin moving from his hands down to his toes, lingering on the hard length lying on Matthew's stomach. Matthew felt his toes and fingers twitch, battling the urge to shift or speak. Instead, he whimpered softly.

The sound rose an octave when the crop moved along Matthew's hard length, tapping lightly against his stomach. Matthew forced himself to breathe deeply. His situation was starting to get too much to simply lie through. What he wanted to do, he didn't know however. Mostly, he just wanted to reach out and pull Dominic close.

He didn't have to wait any longer, though. The mattress dipped and shortly after, he felt Dominic's legs lying against his sides. Dominic's erection brushed against Matthew's as the blond dancer leant forward. He touched Matthew's wrists, brushing his fingertips over the racing pulse.

Something soft wrapped around Matthew's wrists and Dominic's hand were gone again. Matthew felt his breath speeding up again, moving too fast to pump enough air into his lungs. He pulled on the bonds, feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen and rising panic. He angled his knees and pushed his heels into the mattress.

But then, he felt two hands lying against his collarbones and Dominic's calm voice spoke to him.

„I’m here. There’s just me, Matthew. Breathe. Breathe in. Don’t speak. And breathe out.“

Matthew didn’t know for how long he just lay there and breathed to Dominic’s instructions. But with each breath he released, he felt the tension dissipate, felt his urge to tear on the bonds and to fly lessen. He felt Dominic’s weight sitting on his stomach, felt warm hands stroking along his chest and up his throat.

And he moaned softly. He still felt lightheaded, but also strangely safe. There was nothing he could do about his current situation — well, maybe he could have. Breaking from loose bonds around his wrists shouldn't be a challenge, but then, he didn’t want to fly.

He felt Dominic’s hands move lower, stroking down his body, bypassing his straining length. Matthew felt one finger pushing into him and moaned once more. He bit his lips, remembering just in time that he wasn’t to speak on his own. Pleading wouldn’t happen tonight.

And thus he lay, moaning and with his legs spread, feeling Dominic spreading him open. He floated in the sensations of Dominic's hand on his skin, roaming his body, but never touching his length. Dominic's fingers were deep in him, stroking along this very special spot that Dominic always found. Matthew howled and pressed his head into the pillow.

He heard Dominic chuckling, the sound slithering over Matthew's skin and making him moan and roll his head on the pillow. Dominic's length was pressed against the inside of Matthew's thigh, rubbing along the skin.

„Do you want this, Matthew?“ Dominic drawled. „Do you want my hard length deep in you, filling you and claiming you? Do you want to be mine?“

„Yes," Matthew moaned, grateful to finally being allowed a chance to voice his need. „Please, Sir, I need to feel you.“

And with a long thrust, Dominic buried himself deep in Matthew. His hands came to lie on Matthew's shoulders, supporting his weight and pressing Matthew further down as he picked up a fast and hard rhythm.

Dominic pressed his lips against Matthew's mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Their moans twirled around each other, dancing in the rhythm of their tongues.

Matthew rolled his hips against Dominic, daring to wrap his legs around Dominic's waist. Dominic's thumbs brushed against the lower part of Matthew's neck, but he wasn't reprimanded. Dominic only moaned into his mouth and thrust once more, harder and deeper than before.

„Come with me, Matthew,“ he grunted and pressed their lips together again, not allowing Matthew to utter anything.

They came together, moaning and grunting. Matthew felt Dominic's weight collapsing on him, heard and felt Dominic panting hot against his neck, hands roaming over Matthew's arms, stroking along the bonds and downwards again.

His fingers moved beneath Matthew's head and fumbled with the knot. It still took a while until Dominic's shaking fingers could take off the blindfold. Matthew blinked and turned his head, smiling at Dominic.

Dominic smiled back and briefly pecked Matthew's lips. „Stay here for a moment, I'll get something to clean us.“

Matthew just nodded and closed his eyes, sighing softly while Dominic pulled out and left the mattress. Matthew shivered, feeling cold without Dominic's proximity. He listened to footsteps, soft rustling and running water. Dominic's footsteps returned and Matthew opened his eyes to look at his lover.

Dominic looked down at him, a dreamy expression on his face. „You're looking good, lying on the bed like this.“

Matthew grinned and winked, shifting and rolling his hips up.

„Naughty," Dominic purred. He sat down on the bed and brushed the wet cloth he had fetched down Matthew's stomach, along his soft length before cleaning the area between Matthew's legs. He placed a kiss above Matthew's navel and stood to discard the cloth again.

When he returned, Dominic stroked his hands up Matthew's arms, kissing his fingers before loosening the restraints. He pulled Matthew's hands towards himself, stroking along his wrists and only letting go when he had placed another kiss on each wrist.

Only then did he climb into the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. They shifted onto their sides until Matthew's face was pressed against the crook of Dominic's neck, their hands moving idly over their backs and sides.

„Thank you,“ Dominic whispered after a while.

Matthew hummed, at a loss about what to say in such a situation. You’re welcome? Let’s do this again sometime? Did he want to do this again?

„Did you… How was it? Did you enjoy?“

Matthew drew his head back to look at Dominic. „It was…“ he started, grappling for words. „Terrifying at first. Intense.“ He drew a deep breath and shifted closer to Dominic, until his whole body was pressed against Dominic's. „Exhilarating.“ Matthew pressed quick kisses along Dominic's neck, feeling Dominic's hands settling on his bum. „If we’re taking it further, we’ll have to take it slow…“

Dominic's fingers on Matthew's backside twitched. „Further?“ Dominic repeated. „You… you want to do it again?“

Matthew looked at Dominic for a while. He moved his arm to brush a blind stand away from grey eyes. „Sometime? Yes, l think l want to.“

Dominic's hands tightened, slipping further down and into the crevice of Matthew's bum, his length growing to new hardness against Matthew's stomach. „I love you, Matthew,“ he rasped, pressing their lips together before a surprised Matthew could even react.


End file.
